Portable electronic devices, such as e-Book readers and MP3 music players, for example, may be associated with accessory devices that perform a variety of different functions. For instance, an accessory device for an e-Book reader may include a cover and an attached reading light that allows a user to better see a display of the e-Book reader in lower lighting conditions. For accessory devices that operate in part by utilizing power from the portable electronic device (e.g., the cover and light described above), the portable electronic device and the accessory device may be connected via an electrical connection (i.e., power channel). Furthermore, in order to enable communication between the portable electronic device and the accessory device, the two devices may connect via a second channel different from the power channel. As a result, the portable electronic device and the accessory device are connected via two channels so that the functionality of the accessory device can be realized. However, the two-channel connection scheme described above may be unfavorable with respect to cost, design, and aesthetics of the portable electronic device and the associated accessory device.